xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Overcoming the Pain
Overcoming the Pain is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located on Digit 1 of the Fallen Arm, between Fiora and Melia at pink affinity. Introduction Melia: Fiora... Can I talk to you about something? Shulk told me you remember being inside that Mechon. Is it true? Fiora: Yes, I remember it all too well. Someone else was controlling my body, but I was conscious. I could see, hear and smell. Melia: Then... do you know what that metal-faced Mechon did to me? Fiora: He killed your father. Melia: Yes. And when my father died, I realised something. He loved me dearly. But I found that out much too late. Gain (+8) Fiora: ''you regret that?'' Melia: I would be lying if I said no. But I still have not come to terms with all that has happened. I do not know how I truly feel. Fiora: I can imagine. It must be very tough. Melia: It is. At the time, all I could think about was killing that Mechon... Fiora: And you don't feel that way now? Melia: I cannot say for certain. Sometimes I feel myself becoming enraged when I recall that day. But the rage is not as potent as it was then. Fiora: ''probably for the best.'' Melia: I suppose so... Before, vengeance was all I could think of. But I realised it would lead to nothing good. Fiora: What changed? Melia: It was something Shulk said to me. And what he did, too. Shulk risked his own life to stop Dunban from killing him. Fiora: Shulk stopped Dunban? But Dunban's bigger and stronger. Melia: Shulk is growing day by day! You'll notice that soon enough. Fiora: And that's why you realised killing Mumkhar was wrong? Melia: Yes. And the others realised too. Shulk changed us all... Fiora: Shulk can have a powerful effect on people. Melia... can we make a pact? I want us to keep sharing all these things we don’t know. Melia: That is a lovely idea. Ask me anything, and I will ask you anything as well. Fiora: Thanks, Melia! Hanging out will be fun! Net 0 (+4, -4) Fiora: ''you regret that?'' Melia: I would be lying if I said no. But I still have not come to terms with all that has happened. I do not know how I truly feel. Fiora: I can imagine. It must be very tough. Melia: It is. At the time, all I could think about was killing that Mechon... Fiora: And you don't feel that way now? Melia: I cannot say for certain. Sometimes I feel myself becoming enraged when I recall that day. But the rage is not as potent as it was then. Fiora: ''come?'' Melia: How can I put this? It was seeing that madman die that opened my eyes to it all. Fiora: Why? What went through your head the moment Mumkhar died? Melia: Up till that very second, I was filled with rage. Then I changed. Suddenly I felt... pity for him. Fiora: You felt sorry for him? Melia: He was driven by his obsession with the Monado. To be more precise, it stemmed from his jealousy of Dunban. He sacrificed his body and mind and it eventually led to his death. Fiora: You believe he was jealous of Dunban? I never knew much about Mumkhar or how they knew each other. Something must have happened for that guy to change so much. Melia: I do not think anyone remains who can answer all these questions. That in itself is what made me realise... Nothing good can come from revenge. Fiora: I agree. And you know... Even if it's still difficult to come to terms with, you've made a start. Melia: And I am glad I have. In some twisted way, I have that man’s death to thank for it. Fiora... Thank you for listening to me. Fiora: Don't thank me. I learnt more from you than you did from me! And I like talking with you anyway. Thanks, Melia. Net 0 (-4, +4) Fiora: ''tell me this now?'' Melia: I do not know. But... I am unsure how I should deal with these emotions. Fiora: Why not look inside yourself? Dunban always tells me that. Search your own feelings first. Melia: That is sage advice. I hope it will help me find the answer I am looking for. Fiora: I hope so too, Melia. And you know what? You probably already have the answer! You just don’t know it yet. Melia: I might... already have the answer? Fiora: ''that helped at all?'' Melia: Yes. I simply needed a push in the right direction. Thank you. Fiora: If you don't mind telling me, I'd love to know what you figured out. Melia: I do not mind at all. This is what I realised... I must never let anyone else experience the pain that I have. Fiora: The pain of losing a parent? Melia: Not just that. I wish to build a world free of war, where no one must risk their lives. Fiora: That's very ambitious, Melia. Do you really think you can do it? Melia: It will not be easy, and I cannot do it alone. But I will be Alcamoth's next ruler. If I do not take up this challenge, who will? Fiora: You're amazing, Melia. You don't shy from anything. And if you need any help, I'll be there in an instant. We're friends. I’ll be there for you. Melia: Thank you. Your words give me confidence. Fiora: Leave it to little old Fiora! And don't worry! I'll drag Shulk and Reyn along to help as well! Loss (-8) Fiora: ''tell me this now?'' Melia: I do not know. But... I am unsure how I should deal with these emotions. Fiora: Why not look inside yourself? Dunban always tells me that. Search your own feelings first. Melia: That is sage advice. I hope it will help me find the answer I am looking for. Fiora: I hope so too, Melia. And you know what? You probably already have the answer! You just don’t know it yet. Melia: I might... already have the answer? Fiora: ''expect you need more time.'' Melia: Yes. I sense that the answer is trapped somewhere inside of me. Fiora: I hate it when that happens. Melia: But I feel I may be close to figuring it out. Fiora: I know the feeling. Like it's on the tip of your tongue, right? But you can't force it. You’ll never find it that way. Melia: You speak with wisdom, Fiora. I agree. The answer will come to me on its own. All I need is patience. Fiora: That's the spirit! Melia: Thank you, Fiora. You have reassured me a great deal. Would you mind if I continue to confide in you from now on? Fiora: You don't even need to ask! It would be my pleasure, Melia. Category:Fallen Arm Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts